Icha Icha Academy
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [KakashixIruka] An adaptation of the famous adult doujinshi. Kakashi tries out a little bit of studentteacher imekura. PWP


Disclaimer: Naruto and all associated materials are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. The doujinshi, _Icha Icha Academy_, belongs to an anonymous artist/circle.

Icha Icha Academy  
By: Nanaki BH

"Iruka-sensei…"

I turned away from my work abruptly, surprised to hear from Kakashi again so soon. It was late, the kids had gone home, and I figured that I would set him to work cleaning another room while I put the next day's notes up on the board. He had the oddest look on his face when he walked into the room then; surprised, or… _pleased_ even.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. I knew he was smiling; despite the fact that his mask was covering half of his face like usual. I'd gained the intuition, I guess.

I set down the chalk to tighten the tie about my neck, blush spreading across my cheeks in embarrassment. It wasn't too often that I wore things like that; a shirt and a tie, I mean – not in school, at least. "This… ah, I received it from the Third Hokage. He didn't think I owned any other clothes, seeing as how I'm always wearing the chuunin uniform, you know? He went through the trouble of getting me new clothes, so I figured I should wear it at least once."

Pacing as I talked then, I found myself walking in front of the desks as I would when I teach. I bit my lip (a little rougher than I would care to admit) and blushed, realizing what I was doing. "And – it must look bad, huh? I don't know if I like wearing this kind of clothing."

"No, no!" he tried to assure me. Very typical of Kakashi, he'd adopted that same perverted expression he gets when reading _Icha Icha Paradise_. "It's very teacher-like and chaste. It's brilliant."

Those certainly weren't the words I wanted to hear. Doesn't he know that he should just agree with me sometimes? Why doesn't he ever admit that I look bad when I know I do? "Just be honest," I said in annoyance, "and tell me that I look like I belong in an imekura." That was, indeed, the truth if you ask me. I looked like I belonged in some pig's fantasy; the staunch teacher of the naughty student – ready and willing to deal out a beating. Kakashi's thoughts were surely drifting in that area from the moment he saw me and I was hardly unfamiliar with his unusual sexual kinks. I expected that the worst was yet to come.

After gaining some composure (which meant wiping the drool from his face), he looked up at my board in fascination. That day just wasn't the best for me: school had been fine, but the after-hours with him were always so weird and provocative. He made me feel so uncomfortable sometimes and the topic on the board wasn't serving to aid me much in my struggle against his allure.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate from his eye and dropped it carelessly to the floor so he could read. "The… _Truth About Sex_? So even this is being taught in schools these days?" Although the lilt of his voice hinted at mild disapproval, his lips betrayed him with a wide and goofy grin. He sighed then, eyes hazy as though lost in the memories of another time. "Even if the school doesn't teach it, the body will figure it out on its own. It did for me, anyways."

For once, I understood what that "hip attitude" was that Gai-sensei talked about all the time. The teacher in me forced me into a rebuttal. "That may be just fine for boys," I told him sternly, "but girls don't have the same luxury! Once they get pregnant, it's too late! Proper knowledge equals proper sex and leads to suitable precautions against STDs." I huffed and loosened my tie, finding it somewhat harder to breath with him in the room. Loosening it didn't do much.

"Oh… I see," he muttered absently as he meandered about my desk, hands in his pockets innocently. "So that's why you're carrying these around. What scandalous study materials."

All to my shock and horror, he'd found the condoms on my desk that we were going to use for the lesson the next day. He pinched the end and tore one from the strip to hold up suggestively.

"Why are you talking about that?" I muttered embarrassedly, stuttering slightly. "You have no business snooping around my desk like that!"

Completely ignoring me, he waggled the small packet between his fingers. "By the way, Iruka-sensei, we've been talking about a pretty racy subject for a while now… It's odd that you haven't started blushing yet."

I did. I tried to hide it.

"How can a teacher be embarrassed about education!" I huffed, trying my best to sound professional and failing miserably at it.

"What? When you can't even look directly at a naked woman? You're lying."

"I do _not_ get embarrassed!" I scoffed.

"Then you can draw the uterus on the blackboard?"

"I can!"

"You'll be fine with that?"

"I will!"

"Well then let's put it to the test!"

I knew something was amiss when he smiled again, void of the antagonizing expression or connotation he'd had before. God, how adorable he was though; eyes closed in glee, one finger thrust in the air for dynamic effect… I hated myself for wanting to make out with him then and there; to just throw him on the table and pull his hair. I pinched myself – hard on the thigh. He didn't see it. I had more dignity than that.

Suddenly, he was gone in a puff of smoke and even though I'm a chuunin and should know better, allowed him to reappear behind me and grab me around the waist. "W-wait, Kakashi-san!" I cried. He reached around to my front and grabbed my crotch forcefully, roughly massaging my balls and my already semi-hard cock through the fabric of my slacks.

I could feel his breath, hot in my ear as he spoke. "Do you object? You said you'd be fine teaching it, right?" He licked my ear, sliding his tongue sensuously along the curl. "Won't you teach me unashamedly, sensei?" In another puff of smoke, he was before me again; so close our noses were almost touching. I shivered and my face felt hot. I knew I must have been blushing all over.

"First lesson. Let's learn the proper way to put on a condom."

Before I knew it, he had me on the floor, my pants forgotten on my desk. Also, to my dismay, he'd somehow wound up between my legs, mouth putting some of the most perfect suction on my cock. Or rather; my _condom_ covered cock. He wasn't complaining and neither was I, although I was so embarrassed I thought my heart would commit suicide and leap out of my chest. I could hear every bit of it to the point I believed he was sucking me loudly on purpose. I moaned, trying my damnedest to keep my hips steady and on the ground.

He stopped for a moment, paying particular attention to the head, popping it in and out of his mouth just to elicit strangled cries from me each time. I buried my fingers in his hair, tugging lightly to urge him further.

"How am I doing, sensei?" he asked, dragging his tongue languidly over my length.

"Nn…" I moaned, biting my lip. "Go… lower… down the hilt?"

Oh, and of course he complied; he had to if I was going to talk dirty with him. "The rubber doesn't cover all the way down, so, I'm going to use my teeth a bit…" I couldn't even protest before he took the base of the condom between his teeth in an attempt to drag it lower, brushed my cock with those _fangs_ he called teeth, even purposely nibbling here and there.

"Your teeth a – ah!" I was beginning to find it harder and harder to deny him. Each time I tried, he gave me a new reason _not to._ His palms, which were slightly cold, came to rest on my hips, making an exciting contrast between him and my heated flesh. My breaths started coming in quick, uneven pants in time with his ministrations. And, all in one impassioned and brilliant moment, I doubled over, gripping the strands of his hair in my hands, and came.

I shuddered, each breath coming forced and unwilling from my lips. He released my dick with a small pop and settled himself on the floor in front of me.

"You're so sensitive!" he teased, looking at me through those lidded eyes, eyebrows slightly upturned. "Me next!"

I glared at him, bearing my teeth, still attempting to recover from my sudden orgasm. "How about you do it yourself!"

He clicked his tongue and released a sigh of disappointment. "Well," he said, standing up to peruse my desk again, "let's move on to lesson two then…" My brain shut off about then. What the hell did he _mean_ – _lesson two!_ He rummaged around the top of my desk and I couldn't even tell what he was looking for from my place on the floor. He was muttering incoherently and that's as far as conversation went until he returned to me on the floor, holding up a small vial of lubricant between his fingers. "_This,_" he stated triumphantly. "What is it used for?"

My heart did a back flip _and_ a summersault in my chest. I don't think I've ever felt it pounding so hard. I tugged at my tie again, feeling far too hot then to consider myself comfortable. "Ah, Kakashi-san," I muttered, trying to abate his curiosity. "Why don't we save the rest until after we've returned home…?" Besides, my face was starting to hurt. The way he had me, I was blushing, sweating, hot, sticky, and my eyebrows must have been permanently screwed up in a furrow.

"How can you say that?" He licked his lips and crawled over to me, still clutching the vial. "It's so exciting _because_ it's forbidden in the classroom, right?

"God, I can't even go out in public when I'm still like this."

"Don't worry! There's nobody even around here right now!"

And believe you me, I don't know how that was convincing, but it was. Perhaps it was the way he stalked over to me, swaying his hips, his eyes gorgeously hooded with lust. Maybe it was because of the way he pressed his hand to my chest and then took my tie in his hand, tugging at it, and pulled me against him into the most mind-blowing kiss I'd ever had. But damn, if that wasn't what convinced me, then it was that one cool, slick finger that found my entrance and wrenched a yelp from my throat.

Soon, he had me on my knees, one hand teasingly stroking me and the other already stretching me. One finger first though, like how he always does it. I'm never sure if it's to tease me or if it's to considerately prepare me for the following fingers. How great it felt though… I wasn't the one who had bought the products that would be used in the demonstrations. (Needless to say, they would be nowhere near as explicit as the performance we were giving the empty desks.) I got the feeling that the lube had something else in it though because there was no possible way I was normally _that_ sensitive. Each new finger he added raised my awareness of the pleasure they were bringing. I didn't even know how many he had in me until he started counting them off.

"Amazing, four… five fingers?" I lowered my head, a breath away from his face, tears collecting at the corners of my eyes and sweat dripping down my cheeks.

"Nnn… no more," I gasped. "T-take it ou–"

"Isn't it incredible what this stuff can do?"

He remained unabashed, slipping those fingers in and out of me, rubbing them just barely over my prostate, causing me to flinch and twitch involuntarily. I swallowed, moaning like a whore, like I could do nothing at all about what he was doing to me. He asked me what _I _wanted to do then – as if I really ever had much of a choice. It didn't matter at all to me; not when my mind was already so befuddled and foggy. I glared and did the only thing that would register in my mind; the one thing that felt most natural –

I kissed him. It was a forceful kiss by my standards and I almost knocked him back onto the floor. Briefly, just for a moment, our tongues clashed sensuously, sliding against each other in an urgent and hungry manner. "It's shameless," I muttered hotly, "but I'm done agonizing over it. So…" I sat back, licked my lips, and even brushing my hand under my shirt in subtle offering. "Do whatever you want with me."

He withdrew his fingers and sat back. For some reason then, he sat there with the most bizarre expression like, _what the fuck are you talking about?_ I swallowed, nervously awaiting his real response. Then, all to my surprise, he grabbed my hips and hoisted me up onto my desk, knocking my pants to the floor, buckle clattering on impact. I gasped and begged him to wait a second, his cock already eager and ready in his fist.

"That hurt – Ahh! Aa–ahhh!" I couldn't hold back my shouts when he thrust into me with little warning, burying himself deep and to the hilt. The desk rattled with each push, even the smallest ones, and I worried about its stability. Not that anything so trivial as our safety mattered anyway.

He pulled one of my legs up over his shoulder and stared down at me with a grin plastered on his face. It wavered under the concentration and lust, faltering slightly at the edges. "You've become quite skilled at making propositions," he muttered huskily around another nasal moan.

"Nn… faster," I groaned. With one hand supporting me against the desk, the other reached forward and grasped the back of his neck to pull him down into another kiss. Our tongues collided again and we kissed each other hungrily. His hand that wasn't holding up my leg slid under my dress shirt to tease a nipple; brushing his index finger over it a couple times before rolling it between his fingers. Kakashi paused momentarily to open my shirt, going only as high as my tie and leaving it buttoned where it rested. He slid his warm hands against the extraordinarily sensitive skin of my belly and pushed my shirt open farther, giving him better access and more to touch. When he leaned back, his pace resumed and his hand finally found my cock, jerking me with thorough strokes. I grabbed the knot of my tie and tried to tug it down but my fingers only fumbled and failed. My eyelashes fluttered and I threw my head back with a groan, finally allowing my eyes to slip closed.

"Beautiful…" My ears couldn't have been lying. A deep blush spread across my cheeks and frustrated tears rose to my eyes as I gasped and panted underneath him. I felt so dirty like that, but there was no doubt he'd called me beautiful. "Sensei, could you lift your hips a little bit?" I did as asked and as a result, the most exquisite pleasure coursed through me when he pressed directly against my prostate. I had to bring my hand up to cover my mouth, afraid that somebody, even a passer-by outside, would be able to hear my yelling. "Nn…" he purred, "the student can't see."

I tilted my head back a little bit. My mind was fuzzy and confused, unsure of what exactly he meant. With my head tilted back off the desk, I could see exactly what he was talking about. My eyes flew open in horror. There, in one of the front desks, sat Kakashi as he would have appeared as a student. There was no doubt in about it. He had the same eyes and the same hip attitude. He raised one small hand and gave me a playful wave, eyes narrowing mischievously into little slits.

My instincts took over. "Didn't I tell you to never use ninjutsu when we do this!"

"Sensei!" little Kakashi called, raising his hand high in the air. "I can't see very well. May I come close to see?"

"Sure!" Kakashi volunteered. "Well, let's make sure to do this in a way that he can see everything." Somehow the thought of that _child_ seeing everything put me off. I grabbed his shoulder firmly as I felt myself being plucked from the hard surface of the desk. Inevitably, I ended up on the floor again, back to his chest in his lap. The new position seemed fairly more convenient. One of his arms hooked around one of my legs and held me like that, making it easier for me to push down on him. His other hand was preoccupied with my nipples; tweaking them and rolling them between his fingers. Every now and then, he would plant a kiss on my neck or my shoulder and then nuzzle his face against the back of my neck where my hair was gathered.

I knew I was reaching my limit and that damn curious child certainly wasn't helping to soften me up. To be honest, it bothered me, the way he looked so much like Kakashi; from his half-lidded eyes to the way he smiled, right down to the way he wore the mask. He crouched in front of me, one arm strewn over his knee, his other hand tugging down his mask to reveal an adorable smile. Ever the curious explorer, he reached forward and with one interested finger and started poking at the tip of my cock, causing delightful friction between the rubber and my hot skin. For something so utterly _wrong_, it sure felt right.

Without even barely a moment's notice, he plucked off the condom and with a crack, sent it flying. _You've got to be kidding me, _I thought, gritting my teeth. "Kid, you're not supposed to…" I finally realized then that this was Kakashi we were talking about – not some kid or even him truly _as_ a kid and I was simply playing into what he hoped would happen. For some reason, that made me even hotter for him.

He wrapped his small fingers around me and, as some kind of inhuman feat, managed to fit all of me in his mouth. I felt tears prickling the corners of my eyes. And, when clenching them shut, they fell and stained my chest. Not even that went without notice. Kakashi smoothed his palms over where they fell and kissed my cheek, muttering words that I can't remember but comforted me at the time. Among them was the elusive, "I love you."

With pressure and pleasure coming to me from all angles, I gave up, tensing between them and orgasmed harder than I ever had before. My eyes clenched and I saw stars against the black of my eyelids. Vaguely, in the distance, I heard Kakashi reprimanding me for tightening up on him like I had.

That devious little demon child spoke up. "I swallowed it all, sensei. Aren't you proud?" And because of the damn little apparition, my cock wouldn't soften up at all still.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone in the same manner he had come; without me knowing. I was left leaning back in Kakashi's warm embrace, gasping aloud as my heart slowly attempted to return to a steady pace. Quietly, he whispered in my ear my next fate.

"Well now," he murmured, licking the shell of my ear. "This time will you pleasure _me?_"

I cursed my bad luck with him, but how could I refuse such a devilishly intriguing invitation? Well, my legs would eventually do the resisting, as I was sure they would collapse at some point, but until then there would be no opposition on my behalf. I turned around awkwardly and helped him take off his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and down his arms until it met the floor. Hurriedly, he made quick work of the few buttons left secure on my shirt and it, along with my tie, joined his clothes on the floor.

After all he'd done for me I wouldn't waste time in finishing him off. I situated myself once more on top of him, facing him and supporting myself on my palms. I urged him to move, but I should have known what a bad idea that would be. I should never give a horny Kakashi too much freedom. Quickly, my back hit the floor again and he was above me, praising me for the "good work" I was doing.

I whimpered, my own cock beginning to feel unbearably hard again. I took it into my palm and began to caress my need with long, thorough strokes. Not only could I hear the loud panting he was doing, I could feel it. Warm puffs of air tempted my chest as he bent his head down to whisper more encouragements.

"Keep moving your hand."

Like he had to tell me that or something.

"Tighter. Squeeze tighter."

My eyes were completely shut, but I knew he was watching me and getting off on it. My hand picked up its pace, sliding up and down my slick flesh. His lips were so close. I could feel his breath colliding with my own. He gripped my thighs and began thrusting into me more forcefully, one of his own hands joining my own, helping me jerk myself until we both came, moaning and gasping each other's names.

He eased himself out of me gently, rubbing the backs of his fingers against my cheek in a tender manner. I was left lying there, eyes still closed; trying to will myself back to a calm state. Luckily, I was succeeding because he didn't seem to be trying out any further advances. I cracked open an eye to find him naked and canvassing the room. I wondered briefly what he was doing until he triumphantly found what it was he'd been searching for.

My shirt. And he was covered in come. Fresh come.

I shot up, my heart resuming its stressed aerobics, and tried to reach him – but alas, I was too late. My shirt was ruined as soon as he pulled it on. I collapsed once more onto my knees, bitterly scrubbing at the come and tears that stained my face. "And the classroom," I cried. "The sacred, pure classroom. It's white. And wet. And sticky." To make things only ten times worse, my ass hurt like holy hell.

I turned around and watched in horror as his nose inspected my no longer brand new dress shirt. "This shirt smells like Iruka-sensei," he purred, nuzzling the collar against his cheek. "I don't think the scent will come out even after it's washed," he said, confirming my deepest fear.

"Wait," I said, suspicion rising to my voice. "I don't believe it. Because you didn't want me to wear that tomorrow…?"

"N-nani? You misunderstand, Iruka-san. I would never resort to such undignified behavior." He dismissively offered me a thumbs up. "I was overcome with lust and so I had to have you! Thank you for the feast!"

He was a dead man. "I hope you **die**," I growled, putting my chuunin vest up around my shoulders.

I'm never wearing plain clothes in front of that bastard again.

Author's Notes: Har. A pretty decent adaptation, if I do say so myself. I tried to include everything as precisely as possible, though some parts were humanly impossible; such as Kakashi inexplicably losing his clothes halfway through. Don't worry. I got it covered. (Or _uncovered_, rather. Sorry. Bad puns.) But I sure hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
